


what does rawr mean in dino?

by TwentyOneOTPs



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gerard is going to shout something random from the top of a building, I'll add more tags, The weirdest fic ever, This is my first work pls don't hurt me, This might turn into something but it might just fail because it is my first fic >_, What am I doing, hopefully...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyOneOTPs/pseuds/TwentyOneOTPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>frank, gee, mikey and ray are in school and frank and gee eventually go up to mikey and gee's roof top to shout randomness at the night sky as the sun sets I have no clue what i am doing as this is my first fic so if you want something decent to read don't read this XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Frank's POV 

Frank woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring in his face. he checked the time, 6:00. he hit snooze and tried to go back to sleep for about five minutes before finally getting up and hitting the off button on his alarm clock. he went downstairs to get breakfast and nearly fell down the stairs "SHIT!" he whisper yelled as he caught himself.

"Frank what have i told you about swearing?" his mom yelled from the kitchen.

"sorry!" frank yelled as he rushed down the stairs already recovered from his near death experience.

"morning" his dad said from where he sat at the kitchen table reading his newspaper and drinking his coffee

Frank grabbed breakfast, got a shower, packed his lunch, and walked to school.


	2. I'll never let you steal my coffee! Coffin*** XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard needs coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi whoever is reading this XP I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I didn't update this I have 0 excuses except maybe binge watching videos of mcr from 2008. Came over writing but anyways hope you enjoy. ^_^

Gerard's POV

Gerard woke up to the sound of his alarm ringing.

He got up and switched it off, feeling very tired as it was 6:45 AM 

He headed downstairs and saw mikey sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and breakfast.

"COFFEE!" Gerard mentally yelled

Mikey looked up from his breakfast "morning Gee" 

"Morning Mikey" Gerard said as he looked in the cabinet only to find they were out of instant coffee.

"NO NO NO" this can't be happening Gerard said as he ran down to the basement to check if there might be a another unopened box down there. 

No luck.

"This is a dream we can't be out of coffee" Gerard thought to himself as he searched the cabinet and found nothing.

"Wait a second! A mikey has a cup of coffee!" Gerard nearly screamed in his mind once again maybe his brother hid the coffee.

"MIKEY WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THE COFFEE!!" Gerard yelled from across the room.

"Ummm I might have used the box up??..... Go check in the basement and see if there's more" mikey said with a small frown.

"There isn't I checked!" Gerard exclaimed looking a bit angry.

"well I already drank the last cup sorry..." Mikey said quietly displaying his famous poker face.

"It's fine" Gerard said as a single tear rolled down his face.

Gerard had to go to school without coffee that day. It's wasn't really Mikey's fault after, all he didn't know there wasn't more coffee in the basement he thought as he drove to school in his black car that matched his blackest soul. But none the less Gerard was sadder than an Emo that just heard a G note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have changed the pairings to Gerard way/coffee. This chapter was mostly a joke. also I am well aware this is weird. Have a good day frens


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't write summarys just read it, it's short and trash but have fun XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing two chapters in one night which is a record for my laziness

Gerard's POV 

As Gerard walked out of school he saw frank, a cute boy he knew who shared an interest in horror movies.

"Hey frank wanna come over and watch a nightmare on elm street?" 

"Sure dude be there in half an hour after we get home" frank said as he got into his car

"Bye for now" frank said as put his seatbelt on

"Bye!" Gerard shouted over Frank's car's loud engine as he drove off

Gerard frowned as he skulked to his car still sad about the whole coffee incident 

He drove home and was walking in the door just as he realized he forgot to go to the store to get more coffee 

FUCK.

"Hey gee" mikey said looking up from his spot on the couch 

"Hey mikey" Gerard said as he went upstairs 

He walked into his room throwing the backpack on the floor, then opening the trapdoor that leads to the roof and pulling down the slightly dusty ladder. 

He climbed the ladder and was soon sitting on the roof. 

It was a nice view, he could see the whole nieborhood, a bunch of teens with weird hairstyles that consisted of. Afros, Emo hair, and sideburns sitting around a fire roasting marshmallows and in the case of one dude a piece of broccoli, some random little kids playing in thier yard shouting and running around with sticks, and a random shirtless dude mowing his lawn. 

Gerard sat and watched it all very sleepy and dead feeling due to lack of coffee waiting for frank to come over.


	4. Chapter 4

Frank's POV 

Frank drive to Gerard's house thinking about what they would do,probably stay up till 4:00 am which was a usual night for   
them. Frank liked horror movies, but not as much as he liked Gerard.

He arrived at Gerard's house and parked in the driveway jumping out of his car and knocking on the door.

It was answered by mikey "hey frank Gerard's on the roof" mikey said as he let frank in

Frank speed walked upstairs and climbed the ladder up to the roof.

Gerard was sitting up there looking beautiful and half asleep. 

"Hey gee" frank said as he sat next to Gerard 

"Hey dude" Gerard said drowsily looking up 

"What do you wanna do until it gets dark?" Frank asked Gerard

"I dunno... I was working on writing a song it's about coffee" Gerard said with a stupid grin 

"OooooooOh coffee..." "I love you more than... ...toffee...!!" Gerard sang jokingly 

"Coffee isn't better than toffee" Frank giggled 

"It is!" Gerard half yelled but smiled

"Ok fine" frank said still giggling a bit 

"The worst part about today is we ran out of coffee" Gerard said a bit sad

"We need coffee!!!" Gerard yelled out into the neiborhood

"Does anyone have coffee??!!!" Gerard yelled jokingly 

"No but we have cheese whiz" a smol voice answered from the backyard across from Gerard and Mikey's 

It was from a dude in the random group of teens Gerard had seen earlier.

"I think we're good" Gerard yelled back as the teens burst into laughter


End file.
